An Idol Appears!: Yuzuru's New Stalker
It was the early morning and Yuzuru Akiraka had just walked through the main gate of the school and heard the sounds of girls screaming. He then rushed over to the source to see what was the cause; apparently there were girls crowding around someone. "Oh, it's just a bunch of girls crowding around some guy..." said Yuzuru with a bored tone while looking at the boy with brown hair at the center of the crowd. "Ladies, there's plenty of Jun Hibiki to go around." said the person in the middle of the crowd. "I am loving the school life here, forget about Soul Society!" he thought to himself. He then noticed someone away from the crowd looking at him, it was a beautiful girl with long purple hair wearing a boy's uniform. "She's beautiful!" he thought to himself as he focused on her. "Who is that girl?" asked Jun after a moment. "Oh...that's Yuzuru Akiraka, he's a new student here but there's rumors that he's actually a girl dressed as a boy for some unknown reason." replied one of the girls that was standing close to him. "Really?..." said Jun, thinking about how to approach this girl. "Ladies, would you excuse me for a while?" he asked after a moment. He then walked over to the girl and said "Hey babe, want to be my girlfriend?". Yuzuru sighed internally, hating the fact that a guy was actually hitting on him due to his appearance again. "No, I refuse." replied Yuzuru in a cold tone. "What?!" replied Jun, shocked that she would turn him down...he was an idol for goodness sakes! "Why would you turn me down?" asked Jun, trying to find a way to get to Yuzuru. "Because I'm a boy..." answered Yuzuru, turning to walk away from this odd person. Jun looked like he was petrified by the words that came out of Yuzuru's mouth. "There's no way that a person this hot can be a guy...she must have some sort of reason to hide her gender..." he thought to himself, trying to rationalize why Yuzuru really turned him down. "Hey Kanade, hey Yui" greeted Yuzuru, seeing his friends walk through the main gate. "Good morning Yuzuru." said Kanade cheerfully. Quickly, Yui clinged on Yuzuru's arm and started rubbing her cheeks on it. "Good morning! Yuzuru-san!" She greeted, lively. Yui then saw the idiotic presence of Jun and proceeds into staring at him blankly. "What are looking at? Dumb dumb?" "Dumb dumb?" said Jun, angered by the girl's insult. "What did I do?" he asked after a few seconds. "Uhmm...What did you do? Let's see.....First, you look like an idiot. Second, you even dared to ask my precious Yuzuru-san to be your girl'''friend and third, you '''are an idiot." Yui insulted as someone like Jun just simply piss her off, its a shame she was in the same division as him back then, this guy couldn't even do anything to help. "That's just rude, you don't even know me." he argued, the girl seemed familiar to him but she wasn't his type anyway...Yuzuru and that pink haired girl on the other hand... Yui could clearly see through the man's thoughts, and that made her blood boil. "If you lay even of your fingers on my dear Kanade or my precious Yuzuru-san....." She paused for a while as a sinister aura started enveloping her. "Not only will you lose them but I'll cut your b*l*s as painfully and as slowly as possible." Jun just looked shocked and dazed. "Well now that that's taken care of, what shall we do until school starts?" asked Yuzuru to the others. "Um...I don't know...What do you think Yui?" answered Kanade. "Kanadeeeeeeee..........Uhmm...Can I see your homework? I haven't finished mine." Yui smiled, forgetting her homework as she had work on hundreds of plans to corner Yuzuru on her own. "Oh Yui, you never learn do you?..." sighed Kanade as she reached into her bag and handed a stack of papers to Yui. "Thanks, Kanade-chan!" Yui said as she took the papers and started writing down the notes as quick as she can. "Finished!" Yui's handwriting is one of the fastest in the school as it only took seconds before she could finish it all up. "Here you go Kanade-chan!" "You really need to do your own homework sometime." said Kanade as she placed the assigment back into her bag. "Guess we should start heading to class soon, right?" asked Yuzuru to the others. Yui nodded and smiled at Yuzuru before walking off to her class. "See you later guys!" "Bye Yui." said Yuzuru and Kanade at the same time. They entered their classroom and sat down next to each other. Jun's a weirdo... Math class had started and everyone was ogling the math teacher except there is a minor and annoying difference, Jun was there. "Although I'm happy that my class has many students in it who wants to learn some lessons from me, I'm still wondering why that boy is here?" The math teacher walked over to Jun's place and bended over to look at him, allowing Jun to have a better look at her cleavage. "Did you transfer into my class? That's wonderful but may I know your name?" "My name is Jun Hibiki" replied Jun, staring at the teachers unnaturally large breasts. "Those things are seriously huge!" he thought as he stared at her chest. "Its bad to stare Hibiki-san, doing that will only lead you to problems." The math teacher warned, although she was still smiling. "Yes m'am..." answered Jun with a shocked expression on his face. He just kept his eyes closed to avoid staring at the teacher. "Now, as scheduled, we'll be having a test, and Mr. Hibiki...you're not an exception ok?" She handed over the answer and question sheets to her students and sat down on her desk. "You only got 30 minutes so begin." Jun was slightly anxious as he recieved his test. "What the hell is this!?" he thought to himself, the problems had more letters than numbers. A giant sweat bead appeared above his head and tried to answer the problems. Yuzuru and Kanade on the other hand had no problems with the test, they both finished their exam within five minutes upon recieving their tests. They both walked up to the teacher and handed their exams to the teacher. Yuzuru saw Jun struggling with the exam and smirked as he returned to his seat. After 25 minutes..... "Ok! Time's up, please hand over your exams." The teacher took all the papers one by one and put them on her desk. Jun was scrambling as he tried to guess all of the anwers while most of the class got up to turn in their tests. RING RING! ''The bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time... "Ok..You may all take your break.." Yuzuru got up and asked "Kanade, want to grab Yui and meet at the usual place for lunch?" "Sure" she replied quietly and both of them headed next door. Jun just slipped out of the room and followed the two that just left. "Hey Yui, wanna grab lunch?" asked Yuzuru, entering room A-2 with Kanade following closely behind him. "Yay! Yuzuru-san asked me out!" Yui replied, excitedly. "Of course Yuzuru-san, I'll never say ''no to you." Yui completely misunderstood Yuzuru's words. Kanade briefly felt a pang of jealousy when Yui said those words but did nothing. "Um, Yui...I meant the three of us should head up to the roof for lunch or something..." replied Yuzuru, trying to explain to her what he really meant. Kanade breathed a sigh of relief after Yuzuru corrected Yui and asked "Shall we go now?". Yui frowned in disappoinment but in a split second, she managed to smile again. "Well at least I'm with Yuzuru-san and Kanade-chan." "Lets go then." said Yuzuru, heading out the door and leading the two up to the roof. Jun kept his distance and followed them upstairs. Suddenly, the pressence of a hollow appeared on top of the roof and emitted a loud shriek. Yuzuru, Kanade, and Yui looked bored and decided to play rock-paper-scissors to determine who gets to kill it off (Kanade played halfheartedly though, she never liked killing anything...even hollows). Jun felt the presence and pressed a small object to his chest and ejected out of his gigai. He rushed through the door with his sword drawn and said "Don't worry ladies, I'll save you!". The hollow just whipped its arm back and sent Jun flying into the surrounding fences. "Oh..." Yui saw Jun and stared at him blankly. "Its the idiot..." Yuzuru took advantage of the distraction that Jun had caused and switched his hand from rock to paper and won the game. "Guess it's my turn to take out the hollow" he said casually as he grabbed a small item and pressed it to his chest. Kanade caught the gigai and said "Be careful Yuzuru..." in a concerned manner. "Kanade! You didn't see that?" Yui saw what Yuzuru did and started to act like a child (as usual). "Yuzuru-san! You cheated!" she exclamed. "Hey, it'll end quicker if I did it, just give me like five seconds or something" replied Yuzuru as he drew his sword. "Five seconds?" Yui grinned as she forcibly to get out of her Gigai. She held her small keychain-sized zanpakuto and it all happened in a flash with the hollow dissolving in the air. "I win!" "Oh come on Yui, I wanted to do that!" complained Yuzuru. Jun seemed to recover enough to see the two Shinigami arguing...wait a second...Shinigami? He suddenly stood up and said "Oh my god...you two are Shinigami!". "Sorry, Yuzuru-san but you cheated." Yui pointed out. "I saw you!" Yui then faced Jun, again glared at him blankly. "Yes...idiot...if you even have half a brain...you'd know that already, and...." She pased as she looked at Jun's gigai rolling in the stairs and hitting the ground, causing panic to the people there. "You might wanna do something about that...idiot.." "DAMN!" yelled Jun, rushing down the stairs and jumping into his gigai. When he gained control over his gigai, he immediately got up and said "I'm fine, just slipped". After smiling and waving towards the people that gathered around him, he ran back upstairs to confront the pair of Shinigami. He bolted through the door and said "Okay, I got it taken care of...so both of you are Shinigami?". "So is Kanade." said Yuzuru, pointing at the girl with the pink hair. "There's 3 other Shinigami that go to this school?!" said Jun, completely shocked. "Technically, there's 4 but if you ask me...yes....there's only 3 as I won't consider you as a shinigami." Yui insulted. "What's with you? You've been rude to me ever since you met me...what did I do wrong?" asked Jun, still not understanding why the girl hated him. "Because.....I don't even know...you just look stupid..." Yui giggled after she said *stupid*. "That's not a legitimate reason for you to hate me so much..." said Jun, complaining about the lack or detail the girl gave him. "You want a reason? Ok, I'll give you the legitimate reason you want....First, you couldn't dodge this." said Yui, kicking Jun in the balls. "And this." she added, giving him a *solid* punch in the face. "And lastly, you couldn't dodge this." "FALCON PUNCHUU!" Jun flew back through the door and fell down several flights of stairs again...this time he seemed to be out for good. Yuzuru grabbed his cell phone and pressed a few numbers to make a call. "Hello?...um yes I would like the paramedics here please...yes the high school...what?...oh, one male student about 16 to 17 years old...no he fell down several flights of stairs...15 minutes?...thank you." he said, hanging up and getting help for the incredibly weak Shinigami. Running down the stairs, Yui accidentally stepped on Jun, leaving a mark on his face. "Oopsie....My bad Jun-kun." "Oh dear...do you think Yui went downstairs to kill him?" said Kanade, slightly worried about Jun. "Yui won't kill someone just because of that...I think...we should probably go down and check..." said Yuzuru, heading downstairs. "You're probably right..." agreed Kanade, quickly following him down. "Dear God, whatever happened to you, Jun-kun?" Yui pretended to not now what she had done and even acted as if she cared. "Help! Yuzuru, Kanade help him." She said while smiling underneath her caring look. "You happened..."mumbled Jun, completely unable to move due to the injuries he sustained. "Well Kanade, want to treat him until the paramedics arrived?" asked Yuzuru, taking a quick glance over Jun's injuries. "Sure." replied Kanade, walking over to Jun to get him bandaged up a little. "Just let me take him to the clinic...all by myself" A maniacal grin came from Yui as he pulled Jun towards the clinic room not far away. Off-screen, screaming and screechings was heard. "Now, don't move Jun...I have to take care 'of your injuries..so be quiet." ('SMACK!) "Well...Yui's got it taken care of, let's head back to class then shall we?" said Yuzuru. "Um...sure..." replied Kanade, following him back to their classroom. "Yui must feel bad for hitting him like that.." she said as they were walking. "She probably is, that's maybe why she volunteered to help that guy." answered Yuzuru. Jun's screaming was faintly heard as the two left. End of the Day The school bell rang for it's final time for the day and students were all leaving for home. However, Yuzuru, Yui, and Kanade were gathered at the front gate. "So ladies...how about we all head out to a restaurant for tonight?" asked Yuzuru, feeling too lazy to actually cook for tonight. "Um sure...just let me send a text to my sister first..." answered Kanade, taking out her cell phone to do so. After a few seconds her phone vibrated and she looked at the message. "She said it's alright." said Kanade, smiling at the two. "YAY! Dinner with Yuzuru? That will be great!" Yui then clinged on to Yuzuru and stared at his face. "It may be fun if you'll invite me to dinner with just the two of us alone...if you know what I mean Yuzuru." "Um, I could always leave..." muttered Kanade in a shy tone, she felt uneasy about leaving Yuzuru alone with Yui. "No Kanade, I've already invited both of you...so maybe some other time Yui..." replied Yuzuru, feeling rather uncomfortable with how Yui phrased her intentions and how quickly Kanade was willing to leave. Yui then began imagining unapproriate ''things with Yuzuru included while having the thought of having a date with him. "La...lalal..." Drool dripped from her mouth. "Um Yui...you're drooling..." murmered Kanade, looking concerned. "Uhmm..Uhmm..Oopsie..Sorry Kanade-chan." Yui said, wiping the drool from her mouth. "So...shall we go?" "Sure, what kind of food do the two of you like?" asked Yuzuru. "I'm fine with anything." replied Kanade quietly. "I would like to have....uhmm Yuzur....i mean Steak!" Yui quickly replied, almost slipping on something about Yuzuru. "Alright then, I know the perfect place...follow me." said Yuzuru, leading the way. When they reached their destination, it looked like a rather fancy and high class restaurant. "Um Yuzuru...I think a place like this is out of our budget..." said Kanade. "Which is why I said I'm paying for the meal." replied Yuzuru, entering the restaurant. "Yuzuru-san is sooooo sweet and caring...I'm liking him more and more." Yui said, while blushing. She is making these unecessary movements of her own. Yuzuru just ignored the comment that Yui made and walked up to the maître d' and said "Three please.". "Please come this way." replied the maître d', leading the group to a rather large and elegant table with ornate chairs. "Wow...this place looks amazing." said Kanade, looking around the entire area. Yui's eyes moves in a circular motion again and again, the place was so big and fancy that she was about to faint. She haven't seen a place like this. "You girls need to go out more often, I'm used to places like this" said Yuzuru, feeling rather comfortable as they continued to walk. "How exactly can you afford to eat at places like this?" asked Kanade, curious about why Yuzuru can live with such luxury. "Hm?...oh, I was a doctor in the human world for a few years and I collected things that apparently sold for alot of money after a few decades..." replied Yuzuru. The three then sat down at a rather large table. "Hmm..Guys, I'm feeling a small amount of reiatsu in the area, and its definetely not yours." Yui said, looking around the area. "And also...it seems familiar..but nevermind." Outside, Jun was peeking through the window of the restaurant to look at Yuzuru. Suddenly, a car drove by the curb and splashed Jun with muddy water, making him look like a beggar. Jun seemed to ignore the freezing cold water hit him and continued to stare at Yuzuru. Then suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder...it felt like a giant hand. He then turned to look at the source and saw a security guard. The security guard dragged Jun away by his collar wordlessly and threw him far away from the restaurant. Jun screamed as he flew across the street and hit a nearby tree. "Oh, okay then..." chimed Yuzuru and Kanade at the same time, not noticing Jun's presence at all. They were both looking through the menus to see what they wanted to eat. The waiter appeared with three glasses of water and placed them on the table. "May I take your order?" he asked. "Uhmm....I would like to have a well-done steak please! And red ice-tea" Yui ordered, being in a restaurant for the first time made her feel excited to eat such luxurious food. "I'll have a rare steak" said Yuzuru after skimming the menu. "Um...I'll have what he's having." said Kanade, pointing over at Yuzuru. "Alrlright then..." replied the waiter, writing down the orders and collected the menus from the three before walking away. Elsewhere, Jun was seen bruised and battered from trying to get inside that high class restaurant, limping away in the moonlight. '''THE END'